


Talk to Me

by mitigates



Series: Songfics [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto :), Bokuto is Beautiful, Bokuto is a hapless dork, F/M, First Time, I love bokuto, I stan Bokuto, Lemon, Smut, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: Bokuto having his first time with his childhood best friend (NOT BokuAka. This is Bokuto x female OC) This is a one-shot lemon, it's mostly "unrequited" childhood crushes and fluff and we all know where that leads. Plus this is significantly happier than the other stories.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Songfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800937
Kudos: 17





	Talk to Me

I couldn’t believe I was there. I absolutely could not believe where I was. I was in Koutarou Bokuto’s bedroom. I looked around in the dim light that was coming from his desk. He didn’t seem like the type to have an entirely separate office, but I thought I saw one as he led me up the stairs, but maybe he had two desks. Bokuto didn’t seem like the ‘all work and no pleasure’ type. I think that’s why I was there. I was rambling. Again.

Bokuto and I had been friends since we were kids. We were really close until high school. He started playing volleyball and I started playing volleyball. Our schedules never matched up and we were always practicing. I also _developed_ over the summer of my eighth-grade year and he couldn’t look at me without stuttering anymore. I also thought he was dating the setter from his high school volleyball team, but that turned out not to be true. 

Somehow, we ended up at the same party in our freshman year of college. We caught eyes across the room and a promise that we made to each other after our first sex-ed class popped into my head. We promised that if we made it to college as virgins, we would have sex. We got the idea from some stupid movie, except their promise was that they would get married if they made it to 35 without finding someone they would love.

Bokuto simply nodded when we caught each other’s gaze and I nodded back. He turned around and headed toward the stairs. He was waiting for me at the bottom when I got there.

“Hi, Lea.” He greeted, his voice soft as ever.

“Koutarou. Hi.” I breathed his beautiful name.

His unreal golden eyes were piercing as he looked up the stairs. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been well. You?” The conversation was so awkward, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“Me too.” He looked back at me and didn’t say anything for a moment. “Do you remember-”

“Our promise?” I finished like we used to.

He nodded. “Yes. Do you remember?”

“I do.” 

“I didn’t-” His voice became quieter. “I never-”

“Me neither.”

I would drop dead before admitting that something inside of me always hoped Bokuto didn’t ever have sex with anybody in high school on the off chance that he remembered a bet we made in 5th grade and we could be together, even just for a night. The longing I had for Bokuto started when I was old enough to realize I could like anybody. He was just always there. At first, it was pure convenience, then it slowly morphed into me wanting privacy when we were changing into our pajamas before a sleepover. Then it turned into my blushing when my mom asked if I needed to go bra shopping. Bokuto pretended he didn’t hear what she said, but I knew he did. When we went into middle school, I would get the slightest bit flushed anytime he was around me. Him having girlfriends made things so much more awkward, that was another reason I let us drift apart. I had one boyfriend in high school, the same guy on and off over those long 4 years, but I don’t think either of us thought it was going to go anywhere, especially since we never went further than second base. Turns out, he was having sex with several other girls. I knew it was bad when I realized I just didn’t care. 

“Want to come up and see my room?”

What a nerdy thing to say, but that was Bokuto: nerdy. “Yes.” I hope I didn’t sound as desperate as I felt.

_I wanna take you home,_ _  
_ _to my place_

Bokuto pulled his sweater off, the small of his back peeking out slightly when his shirt lifted. More people would use beautiful to describe a man if they ever saw Bokuto. He was incredibly sexy, but also so beautiful. He had thick light gray hair that led to dark roots. It was straightened into unruly small spikes that were the result of never-ending hair maintenance. His eyes were a phenomenal color, almost like the most gold part of the sun. He had thick gray eyebrows that gave away his feelings when he tried to hide them but so few people knew that about him. He was tall and muscular and had strong definition in his back, arms, thighs, and calves from years of sports.

He leaned over me and smiled slightly, the smallest of all smiles. “Lia- are you sure?”

His asking made me want to say yes, my body was screaming yes but yes was not the word that came out of my mouth. “No.”

Bokuto straightened and stepped back slightly. “Uh- okay.”

My eyes fell to my hands as I smoothed out my skirt. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Sorry, Koutarou.”

“Don’t be- I probably shouldn’t-” I looked up and he was staring into the distance, a forlorn look on his face. “I’m sorry.” The words were almost too quiet to hear.

I furrowed my eyebrows together and opened my mouth to speak. “You shouldn’t? Why?”

“Because- there’s no way you don’t know. There’s no way you have never known.”

“Known what?” I was genuinely confused.

“There’s no way you don’t know how much I like you.” 

For a moment, we were stuck in a parallel universe where Koutarou Bokuto was confessing to _me._ He must have seen me try to subtly pinch myself because the corners of his mouth turned up. 

“I really didn’t think we would even be able to do this-”

“Uh, no! I didn’t either! I thought you would have had sex years ago.” I interrupted. I held the backs of my fingers to my cheeks to try and cool my blushing down.

Bokuto stared at me from across the room, he had retreated to leaning against his desk. “Wait, what? Lia?”

“Kou-” I sighed and avoided his eyes completely.

He walked toward me again and stopped at the edge of the bed, directly in front of me. “Why did you say no?” I fidgeted with the hem of my skirt. “Lia.” He said my name as a warning. He always did that when he was trying to get me to admit something. 

I looked up at him and shrugged. “Because of the same reasons as yours.”

“You’re joking.” He rocked back on his heels.

“I am not,” I said defensively.

“ _You_ like _me_?” 

I was sure he didn’t mean it to but the way he said that made me fidget more. 

Bokuto leaned toward me again, that time he squatted in front of me and rested his hand on my bare thigh. I blinked at his large hands and bit the inside of my lip. I nodded. I felt the tips of his fingers touch my chin.

“You have such pretty eyes, Lia.” 

That was definitely an alternate universe.

“Such pretty lips.” 

My eyes widened slightly as he tilted his head upward toward mine. “Bokuto-” I closed my eyes as he pressed his lips against mine, soft and barely there.

He pulled back and I pulled back. We looked at each other then his mouth came crashing against mine again. I pulled his t-shirt off and continued kissing him. It felt like what I’d been dreaming about every single damn night for so many years of my life.

Bokuto slipped on his discarded t-shirt and came crashing down on me. Our kiss turned into a laugh and hearing his laugh made me feel warm all over. 

He moved his legs around mine so his knees were next to mine and he held himself up by his hands. “Is this okay?”

I nodded, blushing again. My eyes wandered away from his messy hair, down past his eyes and toward his chest. I reached out and lightly ran my fingers across his skin. “Is this?”

He nodded back. “Are you comfortable?”

“Um- yeah, I’m okay.” I turned my head to the side. “Can we move back a little?”

“Yeah, sure-” Bokuto moved to my side and let me scoot back into the middle of his bed instead of hanging off the edge of it.

I sat up and evened the score by pulling off my own shirt. I just had on a short sleeve blacktop. I felt his eyes on me when I laid back.

“Stop looking at me like that.” I suddenly felt self-conscious in front of him.

“You’re beautiful. You always have been.” Bokuto traced his fingers down my torso and across my stomach. His touch was as light as I thought it would be.

_Share my dreams and my fantasies_

_I can’t wait_

I forgot to breathe when he kissed me again. All I could think about was that I was there. I was there with Bokuto. I was actually there with Bokuto.

He propped his head on the palm of his hands and I noticed his eyes had fallen to my bra. I was so grateful that it was a cute bra. It was new. It was light gray and lacy and pushed my breasts up in a really complimenting way. My underwear matched but he didn’t know that, at least not yet. Although we hadn’t been hanging out so much during that time, something about laying in bed next to Bokuto, albeit half-naked, felt strangely comfortable. It felt incredibly comfortable. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

I turned my head to the side and gazed into his dark thoughtful eyes. “Just this-”

“This is crazy, right?” He finished like he used to.

“It is.” I nodded slowly. 

“Might as well make it a little crazier.” He responded quietly. I smiled at him as he bit the corner of his lip. He leaned towards me and kissed me again. It sounded so cliche but there was something magical about the way his lips felt against mine. The way his palm felt against my bare hip. There was something about it that felt right. He fit next to me. I truly hoped he felt the same and this wasn’t going to be a mistake. I could handle it if it was going to be a one-night thing, but I couldn’t handle it if he regretted it after. His brows were furrowed again and he was looking at me again. “Lia-”

“This isn’t going to be a mistake, right? Something isn’t going to wake up inside of you afterward and you leave and regret this and it was all a big mistake?” My thoughts were running a mile a minute and I wasn’t even sure if he understood me with how fast I was speaking.

“I thought you might think it was a mistake.” He spoke quietly and for the millionth time that night, I couldn’t believe what he said.

“Why would I- No, no that’s not right. There’s no universe where I regret this.” 

Bokuto’s lips crashed into mine again, with even more purpose than before. He gripped the back of my neck and pulled me against him. I dug my nails into his side and slid my hand up his back, feeling for the muscle that made his skin so taut. He moved over me again and settled between my legs. I bent my knees and already felt that he was hard against me.

Do we do foreplay? Do we just kiss then move right on to the sex? Does he have a condom? Do I have a condom? Are we going to stay on the bed? What-

“You think too much.” Bokuto’s quiet laugh brought me out of my head. “Let me put on background noise. Maybe that will help.” Bokuto grabbed his Xbox controller and turned on Netflix. He picked something random and it wasn’t until the screaming as he was about to start kissing me again that he realized it was a horror movie. I couldn’t help but laugh. We both laughed. He put on something quieter, but it did help. “Is that better?” I nodded and sat up on my elbow. He reached down and unbuckled his belt. He fumbled with the button on his jeans for longer than necessary and it hit me that he was also nervous. 

I made my way off of the bed and stood in front of him, shirtless and flushed. I looked up at him. He didn’t always use to be taller than me. I had my growth spurt around 5th grade where I jumped up to 5’7. I was taller than most girls in my school and it was always embarrassing for me. I stuck out. I have light blonde hair, everyone else was dark-haired. I was taller and thin until my chest finally caught up with the rest of my body _after_ middle school. Bokuto was shorter than me until my freshman year of high school. He went to stay with some family over the summer after we finished middle school. He came back and all of a sudden he was over 6 feet tall. I remembered seeing him stuffed into the backseat of his mom's car when he came to see me. I had to shade my eyes and look up at him in the sun, he had to look away because I was wearing a _bra_ and my shirt was a little too fitted.

Now I was standing in front of him and his hands were settled on my hips, along the waistband of my skirt. I had mine against his chest, tracing little patterns in his skin. He was watching my fingers move and it was exhilarating. He was making me feel less nervous and I wanted him to feel less nervous.

_I wanna show you things_

_that you ain’t ever seen before_

I threaded my fingers into his hair and kissed him slowly. He pulled me against him, his body was so warm. I finished unbuttoning his jeans and pushed them down. I reached for his hand and pulled him back toward the bed. “Come sit.”

Bokuto sat and I stood between his knees. “You don’t have to-”

“I know. I want to.” I pressed my lips against his jaw, trailing light kisses down his neck. I couldn’t suppress the giggle that came when I saw goosebumps erupt down his arms. I lowered myself at the knee and traced my fingers down his stomach. 

He let out a long, slow, controlled breath as he watched me.

I moved between his legs. I could see him straining against the short boxer briefs he was wearing. I was prepared for him to be substantial, but I had a feeling I was getting myself into something more than I could handle.

Bokuto reached down and tilted my chin towards his. He leaned down and kissed me. I parted my lips and he slid his tongue against mine. I let my hand explore his body, moving my fingers toward the hem of his briefs. I pushed my hand up the stretchy fabric and felt him immediately. He groaned softly as I made contact with his erection. It was warm against my palm and a lot more than I ever expected for my first time. I pulled his boxers down, he lifted his hips slightly to assist me. “Have you ever-”

I felt my face get hot all over again. “No.” I looked up at him. “Have you?”

He shook his head. Judging by the way he was reacting to my touch, I believed him.”I mean not with-” He stopped talking and laid back. He was going to say not with someone else and that was my favorite thing about Bokuto, his ability to say things without thoroughly thinking them through.

I lightly raked my nails down his thigh and he started breathing faster, his chest rising and falling above me. I pressed my lips against his swollen head. I had done my research about how to do it, I had watched porn before of course, who hasn’t? I hoped my pure enthusiasm would help the situation as well.

It seemed to.

_Girl, I keep crying,_

_crying out for more_

He groaned again as I ran my tongue up his shaft. I swirled my tongue around the tip and one of his hands found its way into my hair. His touch was soft even as I took him in my mouth. He seemed hesitant about what to do. I felt a moan escape my mouth and his hips bucked into my mouth suddenly. 

“Shit- sorry- fuck-” Bokuto started releasing a string of curse words as I hollowed out my cheeks and let more of him in my mouth. His hand gripped my hair tighter as he gained the confidence to lead me. He sat up and now both of his hands were in my hair. “Fuck-fuck-fuck- wait- Stop-”

I pulled away from him and looked up. His eyes were so bright usually, but when he looked at me they were dark. “Are you okay? Was that okay?”

“Yes- God. Yes. Come up here, please.” As I stood, Bokuto’s hands moved to the back of my skirt and unzipped it. He pulled it down slightly and watched it fall to the floor, his eyes fell to my lacy gray underwear. I bit my lip and watched him hook his thumbs into the sides and slowly pulled them down. They joined my skirt. “Lay down-” He patted the bed next to him. 

I laid on my back, my head falling against his soft pillow. “Bokuto-”

He shook his head as he moved between my legs. “Call me my name- my actual name.”

I smiled down at him as he kissed my thigh. “Koutarou.” 

He smiled against my skin and his cheeks turned pink. “You’re incredible.” He whispered. He slid his hands up my torso. He hovered above me again and kissed my collarbone. I let out a sigh as my eyes followed his movements. He reached one hand behind me and unclasped my bra easily. “Do you remember Tracy?”

What? “Tracy?” I shifted uncomfortably.

“Tracy from-”

“Sophomore year, yes I remember Tracy. Your ex. You’re really bringing your ex up right now?”

“She taught me how to undo a bra with one hand.”

I stared down at him in disbelief, not knowing how to respond.

Bokuto was smiling until he looked up at me. “No, no, no! Sorry, shit-” He stumbled over his words. “Tracy told me she was a lesbian and her parents were close to finding out so she needed someone to help her show them she was straight until she could get out of their house- I was just saying...she would help me with advice and stuff. She put a bra on over her shirt and taught me how to take it off with one hand. I always wanted to try it on y-” He stopped short.

I laughed softly at his memory and how he went about trying to tell me that he liked me all this time. He was embarrassed which was good because I was also embarrassed so it worked out. “What else did she give you advice about?”

He kissed up my thigh and ran his tongue across my stomach. I gasped slightly as he sucked on my skin, leaving a trail of marks and heat on my stomach. He pushed my thighs apart and I bit my lip. “Has anybody ever-” I shook my head before he finished his sentence. 

I don’t think either of us realized that we were 110% virgins.

“Oh.” Was all he said as he put his mouth directly where I wanted it to go.

I gripped the sheets as he ran his tongue across me, swirling and sucking. “Oh- fuck.”

_Talk to me, talk to me_

_Am I doin’ this right?_

_Talk to me, talk to me_

_Are you feelin’ alright?_

I felt the pressure of one of his fingers push inside of me and I was already seeing stars. I don’t even know what he did next because I was lost in my own white-hot explosion of holy-shit-I-can’t-believe-he-just-did-that-so-fast. It took me a few minutes before I realized he was hovering of me, his face chock full of concern.

“Um-” 

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly.

I nodded slowly and bit my bottom lip. “Yes.”

_I’ve been waiting for this my whole life,_

_and here you are tonight._

_I’ve been waiting for this my whole life,_

_and I can see it in your eyes._

“Do you want to keep going?”

“Yes.” I reached for him and pushed my fingers into his hair. “Please.”

He reached into his nightstand fumbled a bit as he tried to open a box of what I assumed were condoms with one shaky hand. I suppressed a giggle and watched him. 

“Got it.” He grinned at me, melting away any last worry I had. 

“Can I-” I looked between us. “Can I do it?”

He handed me the gold foil wrapper after tearing it open with his teeth. He sat back on his knees, my thighs resting against his. I sat up slightly and took the condom out. After a solid 15 seconds of trying to figure out which way it went, I rolled it onto him and smirked when I saw how hard he was biting his lip and concentrating on my fingers.

I laid back down and leaned toward me. “Is this position okay?”

I released a breath I didn’t realize I was holding and nodded. I stared into his impossibly beautiful golden eyes and glanced at his ashen hair between my fingers. “It’s perfect.” I ran my eyes over his body. I couldn’t help but gaze at how his biceps tensed from holding himself above me, how the muscles in his chest contracted and expanded.

He was blushing and it was the cutest thing I’d ever seen. He kissed me, soft and sweet. 

_So now here we are,_

_turn the lights down low._

_We can go fast_

_or we can go slow?_

I felt him press against my entrance and I was worried it wasn’t going to work. Fortunately, I was 18 years old and I knew how sex worked. I knew that it didn’t have to hurt if we did things right, that it was mostly just uncomfortable, and that it was going to be fine. 

I gasped as he pushed inside of me. He inched in slowly and even behind closed eyes I could tell he was watching my face for reactions. I gasped again and he stopped.

“Are you okay?”

I nodded immediately and opened my eyes. “Yes- I’m good.” 

He nodded and his mouth fell to mine again as he moved his hips against mine, letting me stretch to accommodate him. He groaned into my mouth. I slid my legs up until my thighs rested against his waist. He rocked into me slowly, taking his time and making sure I was comfortable. He pressed open-mouthed kisses against my jaw and my chest, he whispered praises of my beauty against my collarbone.

_Are you ready to stay all night_

_and see the morning light?_

_I’ve been waiting and waiting and waiting_

_my whole life_

“Koutarou-” I whimpered his name against his neck and he slowed his movements. “No-no- don’t stop. Please-”

He smiled as he pressed his chest against mine. He was breathing more controlled than I was and I couldn’t help but feel how tense he was. He was trying to make it last as long as it could and I commended him for that, but I wasn’t going to last long either. He groaned as I dug my nails into his back, subconsciously dragging them down his skin. One of his hands slid down my thigh and gripped my hip. 

“You’re incredible, Lia-” He spoke low into my mouth as he kissed me more.

_I wanna kiss your lips, is that okay?_

_I’m that guy, I’m that guy baby,_

_you’ll be calling out my name,_

_sing it to me now-_

I glided my other hand into his hair and parted my lips. I took his bottom lip between my teeth and there was no sound better than the one that escaped his mouth at that moment. He moaned louder and I moaned louder. I pushed against him, arching my back and he moved his hips faster and faster until I saw the brightest stars I had ever seen in my life. My vision blurred into something bright white. My eyes rolled back and I sunk my teeth into his shoulder to keep from crying out as loud as I wanted to.

“Lia-Lia-Lia-Lia-” My name didn’t even sound like words anymore as he stuttered and gasped into my hair.

Bokuto’s chest heaved against mine. We stayed like that, breathless and unmoving, and just feeling each other. I knew I was risking a lot, I could feel everything I felt about him multiplying by the second and I desperately hoped he felt the same.

“Lia-” He started a sentence then stopped multiple times. 

“Koutarou?” I said his name quietly.

The grin that lit up his face made my heart leap. However, it faded as quickly as it appeared. 

I furrowed my eyebrows together and frowned. “What?”

“Don’t regret this. Please don’t regret this.” His forehead fell against mine and his eyes were so earnest and bright and beautiful.

“I-”

“Wait, don’t say anything yet-” Bokuto lifted himself off of me and tossed the condom into the trash by his desk. “Do you want some water? I have water bottles-” He reached into the mini-fridge next to his bed and handed me an ice-cold bottle of water.

“Uh, sure-”

“Or a beer? Do you want a beer? I have beer, I think.” Bokuto started rummaging through his small fridge.

“No, no beer-”

“What about-”

“Koutarou, stop.”

His gaze snapped back toward mine. The sweat from his forehead made his hair deflate slightly, a few strands hanging to the side of his face. “What?”

“I would never- I could never regret this. It was…” I sighed softly. “It was incredible.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Bokuto, yes.”

“I could get used to hearing you say that.”

I turned a brand new shade of red and put my hands over my face. “Shut up!”

He kissed my fingers, my knuckles, and the backs of both of my hands. “I will not.” He moved my fingers to peek through them. I met his eyes and he was smiling so wide, I couldn’t help the matching smile on my face. “You like me, don’t you?”

I rolled my eyes and closed my fingers. “A little.”

“Good. I mean, I like you a lot, but I guess a little is okay.” 

I scoffed and moved my hands. He immediately kissed me. 

_I wanna cater to you,_

_No, nothing I wouldn’t do._

_I tried to find words to say_

_I’ve never felt lovin’ this way_

I slipped my arms around his neck and he lifted me against him. 

“Wanna take a shower?”

“Yes, please.”

“We’re doing this, right?” He slid off of the bed, rose to his full height, and grinned at me.

“Showering?”

“No, Lia!” He sounded exasperated and I found it endearing. “This-” He motioned between the two of us. “We are doing this.”

“We are doing this.” I finally agreed.

“Finally!”


End file.
